God Complex
by Nocturngirl
Summary: When Shigure falls for Akito, the woman within the God, he realzes the only way he can have Akito is to destroy her world and everything in it...including her. To some people that might sound sadistic. But, it is not sadism. It's love


**A/N:** Hey I was toying with my favorite couple from FB and I had to do something. Probably my super favorite manga right now and my super favorite cannon couple (I sound like a twelve year old right, lol) But, I love there story and there are so many holes, like how did it start in the first place so I decided to try my hand at it. Let me know waht you guys think and if you are interested in reading more. I have some ideas on how to continue it but since I've got two or three other stories going I want to make sure people are reading it. In short, **review** and let me know if you are interested in reading more.

I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

"Awww," Ayame groaned as he looked up at the Sohma residence before him. He ran his fingers through his long silvery hair as he tossed it over his shoulder. "I can already feel the bloom being drained from me." He sighed dramatically as he leaned his head on Shigure's shoulder.

"And what a remarkable bloom it is." Shigure said tilting his cousin's chin towards him.

"Don't you two think you have outgrown this by now." Hatori complained.

"Aww, Tori do you feel abandoned by our open displays of love?" Ayame asked, quickly moving toward the other Sohma. "Come I will comfort you. Rest your head upon my welcoming bosom." He said opening his arms to his cousin.

"I'll pass." Hatori answered. "Are you going to see Akito now?"

"I think I must." Shigure answered.

"I do not know what kind of hold you have on Akito for him to allow you to go away to college. But, I know Akito will be glad that you are back." Ayame said.

"Still, Akito was very upset that you chose to tour Europe this summer instead of returning to the residence." Hatori added solemnly.

"Well, opportunities to study literature at Oxford do not just fall on your lap every day." Shigure answered, and then slipping back into his lecherous persona added with a grin. "But, British women do."

"You are such a pig." Hatori sighed.

"Actually, I'm a dog." Shigure quipped.

* * *

Shigure sat with the other Juunishi at the New Years banquet.

"Have you talked to Akito yet?" Hatori asked.

"No, he wouldn't see me." Shigure informed as he looked at the Sohma family's head. "I see Yuki is still by Akito's side."

"Who?" Ayame said turning away from regaling Ritsu and Kagura with stories to join the conversation. He sighed and placed his chin in his hand as he observed his otouto. "Yes, I've been thinking about that."

"You've been thinking Aya?" Hatori said. "This is a surprise."

"Aww, Tori you're so mean." Ayame pouted.

"I see Kureno is still always by Akito's side as well." Shigure said, looking at the other person flanking their God.

"Yes, he is hardly out of Akito's presence. He has been much closer to Akito these past few years, hasn't he? Akito keeps him isolated from the other Juunishi." Hatori said.

"Yes, I've noticed that." Shigure said.

So why is Kureno always at Akito's side? More importantly, why is he not allowed to associate with the other Juunishi? Did it have anything to do with the Juunishi curse? Shigure looked around the room at his brother and sister zodiacs. He remembered when Hiro was born. Everyone was ecstatic. This is the first time that all the Juunishi had been alive at the same time. This was the first time they had been complete. Shigure realized the significance then. That has to mean something, Shigure thought. Everything means something. The fun was figuring out what. And Shigure had a lot of time and the excellent libraries at Oxford to further his progress. All he had was speculation and theories but it was much more than he had before. At least now he had something to work with and to work against.

"Akito looks so…lonely." Shigure sighed as he looked back to Akito.

"Lonely?" Hatori said. "How could Akito be lonely with everyone always here? Akito is always surrounded by people."

"Of course, he is. Don't take me seriously." Shigure said waving it off. He cursed himself for letting that slip. He hadn't planned to say it out loud but as he looked at his seventeen year old God he could not but think that the sadness in her eyes was not due to ill health. Perhaps, her ill health was due to sadness. It was obvious that their little God had grown up. Shigure could even see signs of the woman Akito could become… if Akito were allowed to become a woman. He tried to imagine Akito dressed in women's clothing and with long hair, though the short hair brought out her large eyes and everything they said. Shigure only noticed these things because he was a writer. Being observant was one of the prerequisite skills. And, Shigure was much smarter than he let on. According to the tests, he was actually a genius. He was also intuitive and very adept at interpreting people's thoughts and emotions through their behavior. It was probably why he played dumb all the time. He certainly smart enough to know that the only time people were honest was when they thought no one was around who could decipher the truth. And it is much easier to manipulate someone who thinks you are not smart enough to manipulate them.

"Ah, is Shi-san afraid that someone will take his place as Akito's favorite?" Ayame teased seeing his cousin's serious expression, and snapping Shigure out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Shigure, you shall always be first in my heart."

"Just that knowledge alone makes all of life's cruelties easier to bear." Shigure replied leaning forward, immediately slipping back into his playful demeanor. He had been serious for too long.

"Really, you two should have outgrown this by now." Hatori complained, as his two cousins and best friends continued their game.

"Ah, gomen Sa-chan. You want to see what I brought for you?" Shigure asked turning to the seven year old Kisa seated on his lap, who was presently reclaiming his attention by tugging on his sleeve.

The tiger child just nodded shyly.

"Ah, ah ah. You've got to say."

"Oji-saaan." She complained to the dog's amusement.

Laughing he reached into the pocket of his kimono and pulled out a ceramic tiger cub he found at Covent Garden.

"Ohh, kawaii" Kisa sighed looking at the figurine in delight. She gave Shigure a kiss on the cheek and quickly scrambled over to show it to Hiro.

Shigure laughed as he watched Kisa showing her bounty to Hiro and Hatsuharu. He looked up to see Akito's eyes glaring at him. Akito was obviously not happy about what he saw. But Akito never did like anything that seemed to take attention away from _Akito_. Shigure tilted his head and smiled at his God. In response Akito threw the teacup hard at him. Shigure ducked and it shattered against the wall behind him. The action made everyone look up in surprise in time to see Akito storming out of the room.

"What happened?" Ayame asked looking around. "What did I miss?"

"Hmm, I suppose Akito is angry with me after all." Shigure mused stroking his chin.

"Are you going to see him?" Hatori asked.

"I do not suppose I have much of a choice." Shigure answered. He immediately rose and soon met Kureno in the hall.

"Oh, Shigure-nii." Kureno said as he paused outside of Akito's door. "I don't know what happened but Akito doesn't want to see-"

"Let me try." Shigure said. "It might be my fault anyway."

"Of course. I'll go get one of the servants to clean up the mess." Kureno said before departing.

Shigure knocked on the door. "Akito."

Silence.

"Akito, it's Shigure. Can I come in?"

More silence.

Shigure sighed and turned to leave when he heard a soft voice.

"Fine."

He slid open the door and entered the darkened room. The light from the moon flooded the room and Shigure made his way to the porch-like outside hallway where he knew he would find Akito. As expected Akito stood outside on the roka, bathed in the moonlight with her back towards him. Her dark kimono pooled on the floor like a river of ink and contrasted against the pale silk beneath it. As Akito turned her head to look at him over his shoulder, Shigure was stopped with an unexpected realization. Their God was a _woman_. And this woman was a Goddess. She was absolutely stunning. Her large sad eyes, her lonely expression, her defined cheek bones, even her short hair which made these features more pronounced, were all stunning. The moonlight bounced off her pallor skin giving her an ethereal glow.

"A-Akito?" Shigure was at a loss for words seeing _her_ for the first time. That had never happened to him before. Shigure always had words. But, suddenly looking at Akito as a woman for the first time no words seemed appropriate.

"What do you want?" Akito asked. She stood still, her anger keeping her warm in the cold night.

"I have come to pay my respects to you." Shigure said smiling.

"You took long enough." Akito turned away from him and her eyes fell on the dried bush in the garden before her. It was _his_ flower. At least that's what Akito had always considered it ever since that day. Ever since he gave her that flower and told her than she was always on his mind. That was the absolute truth, he said. _Liar_. But, it was winter so the flower was dead now. Good, Akito thought. Akito never liked that deceitful flower anyway.

"I came to see you when I first arrived but you would not receive me, Akito. You were with Kureno." Shigure did not know why the name sounded bitter in his mouth but he said it with disdain.

"At least Kureno is here. Kureno did not leave me like you did." Akito answered whipping around to face him. How dare he question Akito?

"Did I leave you Akito? I am right here." Shigure answered.

"For how long?"

"Forever. You know that." Why do I feel like I am talking to my girlfriend?—Shigure thought absently. He quickly scolded himself for such a blasphemous thought, and focused on that task at hand. "I am always thinking about Akito." He said.

"That is why you left for over a year. You wanted to leave me."

"I would never-"

"Liar!" Akito screamed slapping him across the face. "You did want to leave me. You do want to leave. Even Yuki. Only Kureno… only Kureno does not want to leave me. He didn't even leave me when-" Akito stopped abruptly, realizing what she almost said.

"When what?" Shigure asked immediately noticing her slip.

"Nothing!" Akito barked. "You left Shigure. You left for over a year and now you come back and you are more interested in that child." Akito stopped suddenly once again. Why did Akito say that? Why was Akito sounding… jealous? Akito was not jealous of anyone. Akito was God. All the Juunishi belonged to Akito. All the Juunishi loved Akito. There was no reason for Akito to be jealous of anyone.

"That child?" Shigure said pretending to think about whom Akito meant. "Ah, you mean Kisa? Oh, yes she is a sweet child. But, you are still the only one in here." Shigure said placing Akito's hand on his heart. "Do you want to see what I brought you?"

"No!" She ripped her hand away from Shigure's grasp and turned from him. "What?" She asked softly.

Akito couldn't see Shigure smiling behind her as he moved closer. He pulled out a rectangular package about the size of a book that was wrapped in rice paper. "Here. Just something to show that everywhere I went I was thinking about Akito." He said. He leaned closer and kissed Akito's cheek before departing.

"Insolent dog." Akito muttered, clutching the package tightly. She turned and headed back inside. Sitting at the window, Akito used the moonlight to see what Shigure brought. Slowly Akito opened the package, being careful not to rip the scented paper, folded it and placed it gently on her lap. Akito opened the rectangular box only to discover what looked like a set of cards. Postcards, Akito realized. Akito pulled out the first one. It was a picture of a bridge with what looked like gray stone towers that looked like a castle. It was too dark to read the writing on the bottom so she would have to see where this bridge was later. She moved to the next postcard of another tower. This wasn't a bridge though. It was a single tall tower, made of metal that looked like it would reach the heavens themselves. Akito sighed in amazement to see the tower lit up with all its lights against the backdrop of the night. Akito continued looking at the postcards of places Akito's eyes had never seen. Each one was more impressive than the last, whether they were bridges or castles or towers. The architectural styles were so different from in Japan that Akito could tell that these places were very far away. They were places Akito knew she would never see. There were even pictures included. Akito burst into laughter at seeing one of the pictures.

"Akito are you all right?" Kureno asked opening the door.

"Get out!" Akito ordered. Akito took a deep breath to calm down after Kureno left before looking at the picture again. Before a large stone wall, a soldier stood in a red jacked and a strange tall black furry hat. That was not the funny part. The serious expression he tried to maintain was not funny either. The serious expression he tried to maintain while a familiar gray dog, with a lopsided grin, peed on his leg however was absolutely hilarious. Akito couldn't remember the last time Akito laughed. Placing a hand over her mouth, Akito's shoulders were shaking with mirth. Akito's body felt warm from the inside with a feeling Akito couldn't quite place. It reminded Akito of when Akira was alive.

"Stupid dog." Akito muttered, still grinning as she held the package to her chest.

* * *

The next morning Shigure awoke with a strange desire. He wanted to see Akito. He immediately reprimanded himself for thinking that. He then reprimanded himself for reprimanding himself. Why should he feel strange about wanting to see Akito? Akito was their God. Shigure was one of the Juunishi. The desire to see Akito was completely natural. He was certain the other Juunishi had experienced this before: this desire to see Akito first thing in the morning. It was just like the morning Akito was conceived, when Shigure and all the other elder Juunishi crowded around Ren. Sure Shigure had never had this particular feeling before. _Ever_. But, there was no reason to scold himself for something that he was certain was completely natural. Yeah. It was totally natural, he convinced himself. He rose from bed and quickly got dressed.

Shigure walked through the garden and smiled when he found Akito sitting outside on the roka looking at the pictures.

"Good morning." He said looking up to her.

Akito gasped and quickly tucked the materials beside her under the drape of her kimono. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to greet the morning with you." Shigure said smiling. The ever-observant Shigure chose his seat well, and jumped up on the roka beside his Goddess. He adopted a relaxed pose and leaned back on his elbows. "So…whatya doin?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you were looking down when I first saw you. I thought you were looking at something."

"Well, you were wrong." Akito's eyes were nervously flashing to the spot where Shigure's hand rested dangerously close to her kimono.

"Oh," Shigure said looking up at her with a mischievous smile. "So, I guess you were not looking at these then?" He said snatching the pictures from Akito hiding place.

"Stop it. Give that back!" Akito screamed trying to grab the pictures back from him. "Give those back Shigure. I order you."

Shigure sat with his hand out of Akito's reach as he taunted her with the pictures. "I thought you didn't want it."

"I don't." Akito said turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. Insolent dog! Akito did not want Shigure's ridiculous pictures anyway, Akito thought fuming. It was just further proof that Shigure wanted to leave her.

"You sure you don't want them? I could tell you some stories about each of the pictures."

"I don't care." Akito sulked, though Shigure always had the best stories. Always being confined to the Sohma residence, a prisoner in her own home, Akito had always enjoyed Shigure's stories and the time he spent with her.

"Suit yourself." Shigure shrugged his shoulders. He leaned back and began to look through the postcards and pictures.

Akito sat beside him. She wanted to leave. But, he had come to her part of the residence. Besides, Akito shouldn't have to leave. Akito could tell him to leave. But, he would probably just laugh and do what he wanted anyway. After all she had told him to give the pictures back and he completely ignored her, not like Akito wanted the stupid pictures anyway. The more Akito thought about it the angrier Akito became. Akito could hear Shigure chuckling to himself as he looked over the pictures as if he was having the best time with or without her company. He was so annoying. "What's so funny?" Akito growled finally turning to him.

"This." Shigure said sitting up and leaning closer to Akito. He showed her the picture of the dog peeing on the guard at Buckingham Palace.

Akito tried not to laugh but a giggle slipped. It really was a funny picture.

"Was that really you?" Akito asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you do something so disgraceful?"

"It was a bet. You see the guards at the palace don't move or laugh or make any sort of expression no matter what you do to them. They are trained to remain completely still no matter what."

"Really?" Akito asked amazed as she leaned closer.

"Really. But, I was determined to get a reaction out of one of them. I had been working on this for days and nothing. So finally I decided to try a different approach." Shigure said grinning.

"That's horrible." Akito said straightening up and getting serious again.

"It was a necessary evil. Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to get the results you want."

Akito paused for a moment. "Who did you get to take the picture?"

"Ah, now that is another story entirely." Shigure said with a wink.

Akito laughed and looked up to see Shigure staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just realized that you look even prettier when you laugh." Shigure answered.

Akito turned away not knowing how to respond. There was that warm feeling in her chest again that Akito could not understand.

* * *

"Good morning Akito." Shigure said smiling.

Akito looked away sadly. "You are here again."

"Yes, how are you doing?"

It took a few moments for Akito to respond. "If you need something you can just ask."

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked, jumping from the grounds and sitting on the roka beside her.

"I mean what do you want?"

"I still don't understand."

Akito sighed. "What do you want from me? Does your family want a better position? A larger income? Do you have something you need me to approve?"

"No." Shigure said looking at her confused.

"Then why are you here?" Akito asked with the same expression of confusion.

"I just came to visit you." Shigure said with a smile.

"No. People do not come to visit me." Akito said with that far away look, as she leaned against one of the wooden pillars. "The only time people come to see me is when I summon them or when they need something from me or I suppose if too much time has passed and they feel they need to pay their respects. But, you have already paid your respects to me many times and I did not summon you so that only leaves one other reason. So I ask, what do you want?" Akito finished finally turning to look at him.

Shigure was at a loss for words again and just stared at Akito in wonder. Was that true? The only time Akito received visitors was when people wanted something from her. When he thought about it, it was probably true. Hatori was always around because he was the de facto physician. Yuki was Akito's pet and did not have the freedom to leave. He did not understand what the deal was with Kureno but he knew there was more to it than simply enjoying Akito's company. But, everyone other Juunishi and other Sohma alike gave Akito a fairly wide berth. Shigure took into account that Akito had the temper of a bi-polar dictator in the middle of a coup, but looking into the pained expression in her eyes, he could not find it in himself to fault her that. Imagine—and Shigure was a writer so he was good at imagining things—what would it be like to be in this fortress with no company, no friends and no one who wanted to see you just for you. Imagine only getting visitors out of formality or to approve a request. It would make anyone hard and cruel and…sad. That was the look that Shigure saw in her eyes more than any other. And that was the look that cut him deeper than he ever imagined anything would.

"No, Akito I do not want anything from you."

Akito looked at him confused, the incredulity evident in her expression. She narrowed her eyes at him, causing little stress lines appearing at the center of her forehead, as though she were looking at an equation and just could not figure out the math to get the correct answer.

"I just wanted the opportunity to spend more time with you." He said raching forward taking her delicate hand in his. Shigure's eyes rose to meet Akito's gaze as he maintained a serious expression. He was so accustomed to speaking under the guise of humor that wanted Akito to know that of all things, this was not a joke.

Akito looked away, flushed. "Akito is tired. Leave me." She said rising to her feet and rushing inside. She heard Shigure mention something about tomorrow and she only increased her speed. Sliding the door closed, Akito leaned against it to catch her breath. What was this? What was happening to Akito? Her cheeks were hot and her heart was beating much faster than it should for no apparent reason. And why did Akito run away like that, she wondered. Akito apprehensively leaned over to look out of the window. She could see Shigure's back as he departed. What was this dog trying to do to her?

"Insolent dog." She muttered.

As if hearing her words Shigure turned around to look at Akito's room. Akito quickly jumped back behind the wall and out of his sight. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath again.

Shigure chucked as he walked away, after seeing the sleeve of Akito's kimono through the window. He decided he would leave her to herself while she digested his words. Besides, it was nice to see her not on her guard. And it was also nice to see that his words affected her. Shigure had a feeling he shouldn't feel as nice about that last one but he could not help that it was the one he enjoyed most.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Shigure found himself spending more and more time with Akito. It began with the strange feeling he had every day when he woke up. He tried to justify it but there was no cause. He wanted to see her again. Not their God, Akito. Not the head of the Sohma family, Akito. Shigure wanted to see Akito. He wanted to see that woman he saw standing out in the moonlight. He was enamored with her. Slowly as time passed, Akito began coming out of herself. During the beginning of their relationship Shigure found himself talking about life outside of the Sohma residence and himself. Normally he didn't mind talking about himself but he already knew about himself. He wanted to know about her. He kept asking questions about Akito and what Akito liked. He usually spent a great deal of time teasing her to get her answers, which Shigure he admitted he liked as well. He liked the look in her face when she was flustered. He even liked the scowl on her face when she was angry. Being angry was pretty much the default mode for Akito. Slowly though, Shigure was beginning to know the woman inside the God. Shigure found that with each thing about Akito he learned he wanted to learn more. He was beginning to enjoy the girl that Akito was forced to hide. What's more, thought Shigure knew he only received tine glimmers, he appreciated that Akito showed that side to him that he knew she did not show that to anyone else. It created a great inner conflict among the dog Juunishi that made him wonder whom he loved more: his God or this girl. Ayame even commented one day, after seeing them together, that the pair looked as though they were on a date. Shigure could not find an appropriate way to rebuke that theory, and once again the writer found himself at a loss for words.

* * *

Shigure and Akito were spending the afternoon walking around the grounds of the Sohma property. They had spent the morning with Shigure reading to her.

"I do not think we should go this far." Akito said.

"Oh, don't worry. If anything happens I will protect you." Shigure joked.

"Why do you always tease me?" Akito sighed.

"Because I like to see your smile." Shigure said.

Akito turned away from him.

"And I like to see you blush." Shigure added smiling.

"I don't blush." Akito growled, clenching her fists. Oh, he was so annoying, Akito fumed.

"It's a good thing you don't blush because those cheeks—are you okay?" Shigure asked suddenly.

Akito looked up at him wide eyed. Shigure seemed to notice it before she did. The color from her cheeks had drained and she was getting dizzy. Akito had not walked this far in a very long time. She clutched her chest, gasping for breath.

"I can't bre-" That was the last thing Akito remembered.

Shigure gasped as he saw Akito knees begin to give way. He quickly caught her and lifted her in his arms. She was so light; it was disconcerting. Running back to the house he brought Akito to her room. He could tell that technically she was breathing so he didn't fear for her life. And he also had a very good idea as to the reason for her sudden collapse. Shigure placed her on the bed and immediately opened her kimono. He could see the tight bindings on her breasts that made him wonder how Akito could breathe at all. It was like a woman in a corset. No wonder Akito always looked so ill and listless all the time. Shigure scolded himself for not realizing this before. He turned Akito on her side and undid the binding. He tried his best to ignore the visceral reaction of his body as he undid the wrapping releasing her breasts. It was wrong, Shigure reminded himself. Akito soon began to cough and breathe normally and Shigure breathed a sigh of relief. He stroked the hair away from her face as he tenderly regarded her. She really was beautiful. Akito turned her head as she felt Shigure's touch on her cheek.

"I'll let you rest." Shigure said, feeling guilty for putting her in danger.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered clutching his robe.

Shigure looked down at his sad Goddess. She looked so pitiful and alone. She looked almost desperate. How could he even think of leaving her? Shigure's only problem was that the more time he spent with Akito, the less he wanted to leave her. But, he had a good excuse now. Akito had asked him to stay. He had to listen to Akito, right? He settled down on the bed beside her and soon felt her arm around his waist. She pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his stomach. Akito did not sleep comfortably and all of her restless movements only triggered more internal conflicts within the dog Juunishi. He tried to slip his body away from her grasp but all it did was make her move closer. This was really having adverse affects on the control of his carnal reactions. He was not supposed to have carnal desires for Akito. But, Akito's slender body snuggling beside him, her kimono falling to reveal her bare shoulder, the curve of her leg as she wrapped it around his and the slight moans that escaped her lips only made the problem worse. Shigure was certain this was some sort of karmic retribution for all the things he had done in the past. He had always been a troublesome child. Though, he really wished Akito would stop wiggling her body against him like that. Shigure tried once again to slip from her grasp.

Clinging to him tighter, Akito muttered. "Warm, like father."

Shigure froze and looked down at her. Father? Was that how it was? Did Akito look on him like a father? Shigure disregarded the fact that a comparison to Akira should be a compliment. He disregarded the fact that a part of him was offended, after all he was certainly too young to be compared to anyone's father. He even disregarded the fact that he hadn't quite deciphered the meaning of these new feelings he was developing for his Goddess. What Shigure did recognize was that of all the things he wanted from Akito, being her _father_ was not one of them.

* * *

Akito awoke several hours later. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. She shifted on the bed to feel a body beside her. Disoriented, she opened her eyes.

"Shigure?" She said looking up at him.

"Ah, you're awake." Shigure said glancing down from his book. "I am sorry Akito. I didn't realize the walk would be so strenuous for you."

"What happened?" The last thing Akito remembered was walking on the grounds.

"You fainted." Shigure informed, stroking the hair away from her face.

As Akito sat up in bed she felt her breasts shift as she moved and realized that her bindings were undone. "What?" She began as she drew her hands to her chest.

"You couldn't breathe. I undid your bindings to make it easier. I imagine that was the problem after all." Shigure informed. He turned to her with a teasing smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry. I didn't look."

Akito looked down as she blushed. What the hell, Akito thought. Why am I blushing? Who the hell was Shigure to make Akito blush? Embarrassed, Akito clutched her kimono tightly. "What are you doing here?" Akito asked.

"I didn't think you would like to wake up alone." Shigure looked down at Akito scowling face. "I guess I was mistaken. I'll leave you then." He closed his book and began to rise.

"No!" Akito said clutching the sleeve of his kimono. Her breathing was shallow again though now it had nothing to her bindings. "Don't… Eat… With me."

"What?" Shigure raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her in amusement.

Akito scowled again. Why was he doing this to Akito? How dare he look at Akito as if he were amused? How dare he tease Akito? Akito knew full well that Shigure had understood what she meant. Why did he want Akito to repeat herself? Akito should not have to repeat herself. She turned away from him. "Never mind."

Shigure slid closer to her so much that their bodies were warmed by each other's heat. "Akito." He whispered in her ear, causing an unfamiliar shiver to go down Akito's spine. "Do you want me to stay here and have dinner with you?"

"I don't care." Akito answered. Why was she even asking him to join her? If Akito wanted his company Akito could just demand that he stayed with her. But, Akito didn't like the way Shigure made her feel. Maybe it was better when he was gone. Akito wasn't so confused when Shigure was gone. Akito had Yuki to play with and Kureno to command. Why was it so much easier for Akito to control them? Why did Akito always so feel so out of control around this dog? Why did Shigure make Akito feel different? Why did Shigure make Akito's body shiver when she felt his breath upon her neck? Why did Shigure make Akito's heart beat so much faster. And why did Akito always want to see him?

"Well, if you don't care perhaps I should leave you." Shigure said.

Akito's eyes flashed to him. Damn him for doing it again. He was always teasing her. He was always playing with her words and getting the upper hand. Akito was the only one who was supposed to have the upper hand. Akito was supposed to control the Juunishi not the other way around.

"Ah, maybe you do care after all." Shigure said, smiling as he stroked her cheek. He rose from the bed and began making his way to the door. "I'll go tell the servants to prepare dinner…for both of us." He added turning back to look at her before he exited the room.

Shigure sighed as he closed the door behind him. What was he doing? If anyone saw that they would think he was flirting with Akito. Well, he was wasn't he? Yes. And that was the problem. He couldn't tease her. He couldn't flirt with Akito as if she was a normal girl. No. Akito definitely wasn't a normal girl. She was so much more. In many ways, she was so much less. Shigure grinned as he walked down the hall remembering her fury at his teasing. He enjoyed seeing the fire in Akito's eyes contrasted with the childlike pout of her lips. Akito didn't even know what flirting was. Perhaps, that is why he had such little restraint around her. He knew she didn't understand the underlying emotion behind his words. Shigure wasn't certain if he understood it himself.

Shigure didn't exactly know how it had changed. He always knew that Akito was female. But she was their God. How did he go from seeing her as a God to seeing her as a woman? It was probably blasphemous. Akito is God, Shigure reminded himself. He was pretty sure that it wasn't a good idea to flirt with or begin having lustful thoughts about God. He'd probably get struck by lightening just for thinking it. Shigure nervously looked up to the ceiling as he continued through the house. Well, he hadn't been struck with lightening yet. Perhaps that was a sign in and of itself. After all he hadn't actually done anything wrong, had he? It wasn't wrong to spend time with Akito, was it?

It was rare that Shigure found himself in a situation where he truly didn't know what to do. But then again he was a genius. All he had to do was look for the signs and make the connections that normal people called coincidence. He was certain that if he thought about anything long enough he could justify it. Shigure decided to disregard everything he didn't know about his dangerous situation and focus on what he did know. He began turning that knowledge around in his head until he could make something of it.

If Akito was God… and Akito was born to be loved by the Juunishi… and he was one of the Juunishi… then by rights didn't that mean that Akito was born to be loved by _him_? If that is the case then he really hasn't done anything wrong at all, Shigure continued, pursuing his exercise in conjecture. So if he really thought about it he was just doing what he was born to do. After all—and maybe this is another sign and not just a coincidence—but God spelled backwards… is _Dog_.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok your turn. What did you think? Do you want more? Let me know. Leave a review...or else ;[


End file.
